1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to forward tilting cabs for small vans having an engine compartment extending into a cab compartment of the van.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small vans of the type having a unitary interior volume including both a cab compartment and a van cargo or passenger compartment are very popular for both recreational and commercial purposes. Such vans are commonly constructed on half-ton or three-quarter ton chassis, and commonly have an engine compartment extending partly or completely into the cab compartment of the van. An engine cover fastened to the cab floor includes a top firewall and lateral side firewalls isolating and insulating the cab compartment from engine noise, heat, and fumes. Such vans are popular for a number of reasons, including the comparatively large amount of space therein, considering the relatively short wheelbase of such vehicles. Such vans are commonly powered by large six cylinder or eight cylinder engines which are compactly fitted into the engine compartments. Frequently, power steering pumps, power brake system elements, and air conditioning compressors and associated electrical wiring and fluid hoses are also compactly installed within the engine compartments. Repair and maintenance operations on the engine and other accessories mounted in the engine compartments of small vans can only be performed after the firewall panels of the engine cover are removed. Unfortunately, a considerable amount of labor (frequently more than an hour) is required simply to remove the engine cover so that the mechanic can gain access to the engine and associated equipment. Even then, the engine and various associated devices are very difficult for a mechanic to work on due to the cramped conditions in the engine compartment and cab compartment. Special precautions need to be taken to avoid soiling the upholstery, carpeting, etc., in the cab compartment. Consequently, repair and maintenance costs for such vans are excessively high. For commercial owners of vans, including owners of large fleets of vehicles of various kinds who employ mechanics to service their vehicles, van repair costs are needlessly high for a number of reasons. Approximately an hour is often required simply to remove the engine cover in order to enable a mechanic to begin to perform maintenance and repair operations on the engine and engine driven accessory units located in the engine compartment. Because of the cramped and uncomfortable working conditions in the cab compartments and engine compartments of prior vans, fleet mechanics frequently postpone working on such vans until all other vehicles in the motor pool have been serviced. Therefore, the percentage of vans inoperative at any given time is likely to be substantially higher than for other vehicles of the fleet. These factors alone represent significant additional maintenance costs for small vans compared to other vehicles.
As to private owners of vans, the difficulties of accessing the engine compartment of present vans tends to discourage private owners from performing even simple tune-up tasks, and increases the costs of having professional mechanics perform such tasks. There is clearly a need for a van having all of the advantages which have made vans highly popular yet also having an easily accessible engine compartment.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a van of the type having a unitary interior volume including a rear passenger or cargo compartment, a cab compartment, and an easily accessible engine compartment extending into the cab compartment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,267 and 3,380,773 disclose large trucks having tilt forward cabs located over their engines. However, the cab compartments of the disclosed forward tilting cabs are not contained within a unitary interior volume containing a rear cargo or passenger area. The disclosed trucks clearly do not have the various features which have made small vans so popular in recent years.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,267 discloses a van having a unitary interior volume containing both a cab compartment and a rear cargo or passenger compartment wherein the entire van body, including the cab compartment, the cargo or passenger compartment, and the floors of both the cab and cargo compartments extending are raised to expose an interior engine compartment extending into the cab compartment. However, this system requires an expensive, unwieldy system capable of raising the entire body of the van and any cargo therein.